Sensibility
by Tishie
Summary: Chelsea... Nervous-wreck, no-confidence, helpless... In what way will Elliot, of all people, be able to help her gain anything related to confidence? Join Chelsea and Elliot as they unravel each other's hidden traits... Both beautiful and ugly. IoH


**Sensibility**

_**Chapter One**__: Realization_

_A/N: Hey guys! I've just gotten my very own copy of IoH and have been playing like crazy! Guess who my future husband will be, no really… Guess! I've been obsessing over how cute Elliot is so far. And I'm glad he doesn't have as much fans as Vaughn does, I indulge in it! Ok, so I've been on hiatus for a while with my other stories, and for creating a new one whilst I hardly have all the others finished, I give my dearest apologies. Now I should warn you about how I interpreted Chelsea in this story. She's a lot like.. Hashima from Ookiku Furikabutte. In other words, she isn't full of sunshine and glee, she's very timid and has no confidence in herself. So if you don't like the idea, I advise you not to continue any further. Oh and by the by, I've been reading a LOT of classic novels about 18-19th century England, so you might notice my manner of writing seems a bit formal, and for that I apologize in advance. Well, enjoy you guys and please I invite you to tell me what you think through reviews!_

--

It has been 2 months since I've landed on this deserted island we now call, Versailles Island. I've been given the right to name it, since I'm the one providing the bridges and roads with my farm work.

It has been tough, surviving only on rusty, heavy and old tools that were left in the house I now live in. But working together with Grandpa Taro, Natalie, Chen, Charlie, Gannon, Ms. Felicia and Elliot, life seems like it's finally turning around. Everyday is filled with so many activities driven by the motive of making this island an ideal paradise and home. Each of the inhabitants have different life stories to tell, and I feel like the longer I live and work on this island, the better I will get to create one of my own.

I am Chelsea by the way; I have chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes. I wear a comfortable red bandana on my head to protect myself from the heat, an orange polo shirt and a plain, yellow shirt underneath. Shorts are my comfortable choice of lower garments, with a nice pair of red boots to match the color of my bandana. Compared to the girls I've met so far, I feel rather tomboyish; but one does not need to fuss over such things, if she works on a farm… Right?

It is common knowledge that to make a guy notice you, you've got to wear the right clothes and make-up.

But **this** certain young man just isn't like others.

His name is Elliot, The first guy of my age range to step onto the island with me.

He has dark-pink hair and beautiful chestnut brown eyes. He hides those eyes, behind a pair of specs. In my opinion, those things make him look twice his actual age, but I find it quite adorable on his usually frowning face.

Why is he usually frowning? ; Because he has a very _imposing _little sister, Natalie.

Natalie isn't so bad. We became fast friends, not only because she was the only girl in the whole Island that is my age, but also because she was so full of life and self-assured opinion.

She greatly contrasted my own personality, for you see… Despite my having inviting blue eyes and a cheerful face…

I am quite unstable, and dread the very act of making friends.

I've set off on the boat in hopes of changing those horrible traits; it seems to have been working lately… But I think it is due to the forced kind of approach onto making friends. But I'm confident that with Natalie, Ms. Felicia and Elliot's help, my confidence will be able to develop nicely.

…Won't it?

"Chelsea!"

I shook my head and snapped back into reality.

"N-natalie?!" I answered back to the unmistakable voice, scrambling around to retrieve the watering can I dropped.

"There you are! I thought by this time around, you'd be done with your work!"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't come by as usual… You see, I had to pick the corn earlier, and now I need to water them…" I replied in a jittery voice, I hope she forgives me! She ran towards the corn field and slowed her pace once she was nearing me.

"Oh I see! Harvest day, is it? Thanks for all your hard work!" She slapped me on the back with great force, and smiled.

"Y-your welcome… I-I'm almost done! So, if you'd want to…" I gulped and looked down.

"Want to what?" She asked me, scratching her head.

"W-would you like to roast the corn I've harvested… O-on the b-beach?" I looked away farther; I just know she'll reject me! She's too busy!

Natalie started chuckling with her mouth closed, and then wrapped her arms around me very tightly. "Oh, you're too kind Chelsea! I'd love to go to the beach with you, it'll be a blast! I can't wait; I absolutely adore baked sweet corn!"

She started doing an awkward dance with her feet, I'm glad she likes the idea! It took a lot of planning, for the crops to grow properly this month, but I've managed to make a bountiful harvest! I took it upon myself to have my good friends enjoy the fruits of my labor as well! And now for Elliot…

"Y-you know…" I looked down once more, and started moving my feet around nervously.

"Y-you could a-always… Bring Elliot along… The m-more the merrier!" I tightened the grip around my watering can's handle. She'll wonder why and get curious, I just know it!

"Big bro? Whatever for?"

"Ah… Uhm! Well… I…" Goodness, she had to ask! I can feel the color rising up my cheeks… I turned around immediately and started watering my crops.

She laughed loudly and placed her hand on my shoulder, still grinning with eagerness for today's plan.

"I'm just joking! I'm not THAT mean as to not invite him. Why don't we invite that new guy, Denny? And that Vaughn guy as well. All the people our age, right? It'll be like a meet n' greet party!"

Uh oh… Natalie's turning this into a large gathering… I only wanted the three of us to celebrate; I'll have to sacrifice more corn from the shipping bin… B-but then again, it's also an opportunity for me to take one more step towards the goal of improving my personality… But still… I wanted just Ell-….

"Wait! You don't have enough corn right? I want to eat plenty! Forget the others… I guess it'll just be the three of us, yes?" She placed both of her hands on her hips and chuckled.

Whew. That was close. Thank goddess for the large appetite of Natalie.

"Th-that sounds good! P-please come at 4:00pm… I'll b-be there!"

I bowed and tried to smile for her… Although I think it turned out rather crooked…

"I won't forget…" She started walking away, but stopped in her tracks as she was leaving and turned around to face me.

"Oh, and stop stuttering when you talk! It's kind of annoying y'know? I **made** big bro stop with my own two hands! So I'm sure you'll stop one day as well!" She screamed so loud, the squirrels on the roof of my house froze and looked towards her direction, fearing that it might be some crazy hawk or something.

"O-own t-two… Hands!?" I repeated in utter disturbance… Just think of the different ways he was tortured by her very idea of confidence training!

"Hehe! Ask him all about it later… See ya later!" She waved once more and exited by ranch.

I sighed and shook my watering can to let the few remaining drops of water it contained, out. "Well… Better get the corn and grilling utensils ready…" I said out loud, imagining in my head that someone will come and help me out. I do that very often now, whenever I feel that I can collapse at any second out of fatigue.

--

It was 3:25. I made the rocks I picked up from my ranch earlier, into a circle on the sand. I've also placed fire wood in the middle to form a lovely, little campfire.

I smiled and started getting the ears of corn out of my rucksack. "I've managed to keep 9… I think it's enough for the three of us, and I'll even keep some leftovers for tomorrow's dinner!"

"Hi Chelsea!"

A nervous shiver crawled up my spine. I know that voice… I know it…

"H-hi… Elliot…" I managed to blurt out, tightening the grip on my corn.

"Those look absolutely wonderful… They look so well-cared for, you must've worked your hardest just for these golden trophies to turn out the way they do… Good job there, Chelsea!"

He smiled that wonderful, genuine smile, and helped me take the rest out.

"I-it's n-nothing really… All for the s-sake of this island, right?" I managed to make my lips curve into a smile, but I think I'm screwing it up yet again.

He chuckled and got the wooden sticks for the corn. "What a mindset. I mean, this island's developing the way it is, only because of you and your hard work… It motivates me a lot as well"

I… M-motivate him?! This is unbelievable, I know he thanks me and comments positively on my work often… But still… I motivate him!?

"Th-that means a lot to m-me…" I said, trying my hardest not to stutter, as Natalie said.

He laughed lightly, and smiled. "I'm glad it does, I'll try to help out as often as I can, alright? You can count on me! That's what neighbors are for!"

I froze.

_That's what neighbors are for._

Does he really mean that? Are we just neighbors? Am I not considered his friend?

I looked away and started tearing up. _No not now! _I kept repeating. I always had the tendency to tear up regarding little matters such as this. Funny how I never do even if a muscle tears, but this? I'm such a ridiculous girl…

Luckily, he didn't notice and continued the preparation for the grilling. I took this opportunity to wipe my eyes with my arm quickly, and then I turned around and continued bringing out the corn carefully.

"Chelsea!! Ell-chan!!"

Thank goddess, Natalie has arrived.

Elliot looked down in anger and shook. "Natalie! I told you NOT to call me that! Don't you have any respect for me? Younger sisters aren't supposed to call older brothers in that sort of…"

"You wanna **make** something of it, big bro?" She faced him and glared at his eyes. She also lifted her hand up and formed it into a fist, threatening to punch the living daylights out of him.

"N-natalie…" He shook and gulped. Hey, he resembles me a lot now! He then sighed, turned around, and continued his work.

"That's what I thought! Now then, Chelsea!"

"Y-yes!?" I was surprised by the sudden call, and faced her.

"Is the corn ready for grilling? I'm starving!"

"I-it is… Elliot helped me out by p-placing them on s-sticks…" I handed her one, and she immediately started a fire.

"Don't worry about the cooking! Since you both prepared the grill, you can leave the cooking to me! Now go over there onto the docking area and do stuff!"

Elliot sighed and placed the last stick of corn he worked on down onto the picnic mat.

He then smiled at me, and started going towards the docking area. I caught up to him and looked down as I walked along the shore.

"You know… She just volunteered so she can scoff the un-burnt ones for herself… It doesn't bother you, does it, Chelsea?"

I gulped and looked at him nervously. "N-not at all! I d-don't mind! But I'm s-sure she isn't going to do that a-at all!"

I hate my stuttering, I really do…

He sighed and smiled. We then arrived at the docking area, he looked at the orange-yellow sun, as it was ready to set.

He sat by the edge of the docking bridge, his feet hanging freely with the waves of the ocean right under his feet. I thought about joining him, but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to have a good conversation beca-…

"Why don't you join me, Chelsea?"

"Ah! A-alright! Th-thank you!"

Color rose onto my cheeks again, as I sat on the edge of the dock as well, I think we were a half-a-feet away from each other…

I looked down onto the ocean… It was so beautiful… So peaceful…

"You know… One of the main reasons for me living on this island was because…"

He lied down and looked at the sky, admiring the beautiful faded stars which looked like they were swept across a huge pink-bluish canvas.

I followed his gaze, but remained seated.

"I wanted… To gain confidence for myself"

"!"

What?! He has exactly the same reason as me? B-but… I don't think he has any problems regarding his personality…

"I-I don't… Think y-you need to boost a-anything…" I looked away and tried to continue. But I couldn't… I just can't bring myself to say how much he has in him that I wish I have for my own personality… How he's so caring towards everyone, and how patient he is with his sister…

He looked at me and chuckled lightly.

"Haha, well… It might not be so evident, but Natalie has been tormenting me since childhood, and that kinda etched away my confidence little by little… I guess it doesn't show so much when you're around, she often tones down when you're near… but I feel like I don't need to hide my true self when you're near…"

My eyes widened and my cheeks colored. "Your t-true self?" I repeated, rather shocked about how much trust he seems to have with me. I was never aware…

He closed his eyes in reminiscence. I took this opportunity to observe him and his charming face. I smiled slightly as I moved my eyes towards his different features.

His hair… Simple yet simply adorable.

His eyes… So troubled yet so… Honest.

His lips… They are soft, marks of his biting them all the time, are visible.

"You know… How pathetic I am that I don't stand up to her… I'm not afraid to show you…" He opened his eyes and looked at me. This shocked me greatly, as my eyes met with his, so I quickly looked away.

He then smiled and chuckled, he seemed to be enjoying my timidity a lot.

"But whenever I see you and what you're doing… It always motivates me to work harder as well, and face my fears. I remember when you first told me about how you never farmed before, but then I looked at the first batch of turnips you shipped in. I was simply amazed. I wanted to have fruits of labor like that as well…"

He then sat up, still facing me, he continued…

"And the fruits of my labor will be new friends! Once I learn to believe in myself and stand up to Natalie, I'll be able to make a lot of new friends, just like you!"

_Friends… Just like you!_

I turned to face him as he said his last sentence, and my eyes started watering.

_Yes Elliot, let's work hard for that one goal… To make more friends!_

"M-me too… L-let's both w-work hard and gain n-new friends!" I smiled and nodded, insisting my support regarding his goal. I think he noticed my tears, as his smile grew even wider to have witnessed my enthusiastic support.

"Guys! The corn is ready! Get over here you two, or I'll eat them all up!"

Oh Natalie… You couldn't have picked a better time to interrupt us… Really…

"Alright, we'll be there!!" Elliot shouted back at her, waving his arms.

"Well, shall we head on back there, Chelsea?" He stood up and offered me a hand.

I smiled and nodded once more, but before standing up, I tried to capture that image I was seeing through my eyes.

Elliot, and his true self, waiting for me to take hold of his hand with a smile.

"Mm!" I uttered, nodding gladly, as I reached for his hand, took it, and stood up.

I will forever remember that moment.

Forever…

That moment.


End file.
